The snowy day
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Tamaki invited his boyfriend, Kyouya for a night at his vacation house. But what happens in it is the point of the story! W
1. Chapter 1

_**The snowy day**_

_**Yaoi fanfiction by: Kyouyalover101**_

**A/n: I feel in the mood to write Christmassy stories. this has the following: OOC, AU, lemon and was based on **_**baby, it's cold outside.**_** It is AU because the host club isn't mentioned.**

**it just mentions the twins and Haruhi. The description of this is that Kyouya goes with Tamaki out to his vacation house in Okinawa to see snow for the winter. And Kyouya tries to leave a short while after he sees the insides of the house. I am not telling you everything because that would suck for your entertainment. Now try to find hints from the song in it. since Tamaki and Kyouya is too young to drink and smoke, I am making them 18 and going into there last year of high school. Okay, let's roll on to the story. I am not writing Disclaimer because EVERYONE knows that Hatori-san and FUNamation is too busy to go on this website. So no use TELLING everyone I don't own it, because it is obvious I didn't write Ouran. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~yaoi power ON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Tamaki, Why did you ask me to go to your mansion in Okinawa, again?" Kyouya asked Tamaki as the flight attendant passed by..

"Because we're boyfriends who are going to they're LAST season of high school. We need to have as much fun together before we graduate." Tamaki assured, sounding so insistent. But it was MORE then that reason he asked Kyouya to come. Tamaki smirked when he looked at the brochure about flying safety again. Kyouya sighed.

_Something tells me I might have to escape from the house._ Kyouya thought. He knew Tamaki's way of thinking. Romantic, romantic, ROMANTIC! _But...Tamaki and I only started dating a month ago._

Kyouya sighed and looked out the window and thought about the stocks he wished he could be checking on. fore, Tamaki made him leave his laptop.

"Kyouya, relax! This is Christmas vaca, It's okay to have fun sometimes. EVEN if you have a father who disagrees." Tamaki leaned his head down to look at me. "Just please to, at least, try to have fun?" He gave me a pouty face.

"Fine, Tamaki. I get it." The raven haired teen sighed once again.

Then Kyouya got tackled by the blond idiot. "KYOUYA! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW, SNOW!" Tamaki held Kyouya's head, so it was hard for Kyouya to see.

"How can I look at the snow when all I see is a sweater in my face?" The glasses one said with a blank stare.

Tamaki let go. "Oh, sorry, Mommy." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Why must you always treat me like that?"

"Because we are a couple. And I love you." Tamaki looked hurt.

Kyouya hated making the blond sad, even if he didn't mean to. "I love you too, Daddy." Kyouya reached over and kissed him, Tamaki kissed back, adding tongue. And they stayed like that through to rest of the ride.

__**line break~~~~~~~~~~**

"_We have landed in Okinawa, Please exit through the door by me. And have a merry Christmas."_ The flight attendant said through her speaker. Tamaki had the isle seat, so he was the first one out. We went down, out of the plane to get our luggage.

"FINALLY, WE'RE HERE!" Tamaki cheered, twirling around the airport. People looked at him as he continued twirling toward me. "Kyouya-kun, catch me!"

Kyouya chuckled and lifted his arms in a way to catch him. Tamaki fell in his arms. "You really are something, Tamaki." He said, lowering his head to see the blonds' eyes.

Tamaki reached up and kissed his raven haired boyfriend. "I know!" He agreed, jumping out of the teens arms and ran for the luggage pickup. "Hurry, Mommy! We'll miss our bags!"

"Speak for yourself." Kyouya chuckled. He was starting to get a excited feeling about this.

Kyouya and Tamaki climbed in the taxi to the mansion. (The limo company was closed) And got drove to the house.

Kyouya faced Tamaki "So, how much of your butlers and maids are coming?"

"Well, about enough..." Tamaki looked suspicious about something. But Kyouya shook it off.

_Why would he be suspicious about anything?_ Apparently, Kyouya was wrong.

**~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~**

Kyouya carried his bags out of the car and to the door to wait for Tamaki. He looked at the large mansion. It was made of marble, the whole thing. There was columns holding up the balcony on the second floor.

Tamaki walked up to the door and unlocked it. "Here, you can go on in while I get the rest." Then he went back to the curb where the other bags were. Kyouya picked up his bags and walked in.

He looked around the first room and gaped in horror. It was the living room and it consisted of a bear skin rug, one love seat, no couch, candles, stereo and a bottle of wine on the coffee table. "Oh shit, he didn't." Kyouya made a move to leave out the door when Tamaki came in, blocking his way.

"What's wrong? Why were you about to go out the door?" Tamaki had a poker face on.

"Um, Why is your living room designed like a honeymoon hotel room?"

Tamaki smirked, "Oh, you noticed?"

Kyouya gulped. "Well, it's been nice. I better get going." Kyouya tried to go around Tamaki.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I was you, the gentle snow started falling hard, it's like a blizzard."

Kyouya opened the door and stopped cold. Apparently Tamaki was right. A blizzard has started.

Tamaki put the luggage by the wall. "Anyways, you just got here! At least have some wine before you go."

Kyouya sighed. It would seem he had no choice. "Alright." The raven hair put his bags with Tamakis' and walked to the living room, following the blond.

"But you got to admit the room is greatly decorated, right, Kyouya?" Tamaki said, sitting down while gesturing to the art hanging up.

"Yes, it is." Kyouya continued standing, looking at the pictures.

Tamaki quickly got something out of his pockets and put a few drops in one of the glasses he poured wine in. Then he, just as quickly, put it back in his pocket. "Here, Mommy!" The blond reached the glass he put something in to Kyouya. He took the glass. "Thank you." And took a big gulp. "But seriously, Father wouldn't like me staying long. He would be pacing around the door and jump on me right when I enter."

"But you saw how cold and dangerous it is outside. Sit down." Tamaki patted the seat by him.

Kyouya hesitantly sat down and took another sip of his wine, as did Tamaki. Kyouya looked at his cup. "What's in this drink?"

"Nothing, it's just a foreign wine." Tamaki defended, "Want some more?"

"Okay." Kyouya agreed, holding his cup to Tamaki.

"Can you put some CD's on while I do this?" Tamaki asked, gesturing to the stereo. Kyouya stood up and looked through the music. Tamaki got the item out again and put a few more drops in Kyouya's glass.

_**A/N: Sorry, but the story was getting too long for one chapter. The better stuff will be on the next chapter. If you are used to only one chapter, I'm so sorry. :P But listen, is it better to wonder how Kyouya got drunk or why you don't know what the room looks like? I didn't think so either, so please forgive me. **_

_**Love, Kyouyalover101**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The snowy day ch.2**_

_**A/N: Again, I am sorry for the story glitch. But I feel this is better for both you AND me. Now, I will not talk much. So enjoy the rest of The snowy day. I think I will bump the cigarettes out of the story. **_

_**The snowy day ch.2**_

Tamaki knew this last glass was enough when Kyouya put a CD in. The blond gave the raven haired one his glass.

"Thank you." Kyouya took a sip of it and sighed while sitting down. "I really should go." He muttered.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya. "Why leave so quickly, thought?" And without hesitating he moved shoulder to shoulder with his friend.

"If you even dare, I'll tell the twins you really are a pervert, that you tried to get me to bed."

"And another word from you, I'll tell Haruhi your secrets. like, for instance, your secret love for cooking and your love for the commoner food, Hamburgers." Tamaki's eyes glinted with evil.

Kyouya gulped, blushing while looking down. Last thing he wanted was a commoner, even the twins knowing about his secrets.

Tamaki chuckled. He raised Kyouya's chin so he could see the blushing raven hair. "You're so cute. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Thank you." Kyouya smiled, looking up at Tamaki.

**~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~**

Kyouya fell on the bed with Tamaki on top and they were kissing deeply, the slick organs wrestling for dominance. Kyouya moaned as Tamaki tweaked his right nipple through his shirt.

"I love you." The blond told the blushing teen.

"I love you too."

Tamaki took off his sweater slowly, teasing the raven haired one as he grinded the younger's groin with his own. Then the blond took off the others' shirt, a little faster then his own, because he just couldn't be calm while seeing a face like that. Kyouya had spit dribbled down his chin from the messy kissing from earlier, his cheeks were brushed a shade of crimson. They actions resulted in his hair becoming messy and his chest was heaving in and out, excited about the next activity.

Tamaki brushed the raven's cheek, "What do you want to do now?"

"I... want to... taste you." Kyouya tried to say with a stern voice. Tamaki complied by getting off of him and laying down by him, pulling him up on his lap. Kyouya leaned down, nibbling on the blonde's bottom lip, then licking all the was down to his taunt chest. Then he bit down hard on his left nipple, causing a gasp. He then moved lower until he finally reached his destination, Tamaki's pants! He first-off rubbing and licking the place where his dick should be, then he unbuttoned the jeans carefully, unzipping in the process.

He teasingly traced his finger over the edges of his cock through the boxers, making his boyfriend groan, "Come on, Kyogie, more!" Kyouya suddenly had a pleasure in hearing his seme moan, but knew if he kept it up, he wouldn't even get to put it in his MOUTH before he comes, so he took the cloth off.

Kyouya was in complete shock and lust from the look of it. The male pleasure organ his friend possessed was 10 inches, boulder hard, and had HUGE balls. He almost came just by SEEING IT! He licked the tip first, earning a whimper. He then licked all the way up the shaft, getting the idea of how Tamaki wanted it. He stuffed Tamaki's right nut in his mouth, rolling it around his tongue. Then he began putting two inches and the head in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, working his way through four more inches, then two, finally to his tenth inch.

Tamaki rolled his head back as Kyouya continued sucking him off, "Oooh, yah! K-kyouya, I'm gonna c-..." Before he could finish, Kyouya popped off, "Aaah FUCK!" Tamaki whined as the knot in his stomach slowly disappeared.

"Sorry. But, before you come, I would like to be rimmed." Tamaki was shocked he knew what rimming was, he knew all those days studying, Kyouya would have found something interesting.

Kyouya turned around, taking off his jeans and boxers in a hurry, bending over and spreading his ass.

"Mmm. What a ass!" Tamaki exclaimed, licking up the crack, earning a moan, he then began to lick his way in the hole, rough because of how his friend was acting. Kyouya moaned, his legs becoming wobbly when he was doing in-out motions. Tamaki explored the wonderful world of Kyouya's anis until he heard Kyouya jerking and gasping, telling him he found the prostate. He exited, turning Kyouya around and pausing. Kyouya then moved forward, sitting down right on the cock.

"Oh SHIAT, Tamaki! Your dick is like a STEEL POLE!" Kyouya moaned out, blushing even more, down to his neck. Tamaki chuckled as he thrusted up, getting an idea as he turned clockwise 'til he was right behind the young adult.

"W-what?" Kyouya began.

"It's the '69' style."

Kyouya then felt the wave of excitement he loved before when the dick slammed on his bundle of nerves. "Oh! Kami!" Kyouya rode faster and faster, bouncing up and down until they both felt the knot again, Tamaki then started to jerk the younger off.

"Shit! Ohhh! Tama! I-I'm going to come!"

"M-me too. UURGH!" Tamaki groaned as he spurted his hot white substance in Kyouya. Kyouya came right after, getting it all over his chest and on his chin.

They fell on the bed, disconnecting, and then cuddled. Tamaki chuckled and licked the bit of come from Kyouya's chin.

"Tamaki. That. was. amazing!"

"Oh, just you wait, there's more where THAT came from." Tamaki laughed when Kyouya blushed.

_**A/N: So~ What did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSSEE! comment and let it be good and not mean!**_


End file.
